


Bitchie Richie Gets his Ass Handed to Him

by lividcolors



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, idk itll be eddie/richie later on, later on hurt/comfor so, like the tittle????? i sure as fuck do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividcolors/pseuds/lividcolors
Summary: set after all that went down with IT, Richie starts having nightmares. But is that really all they are?





	Bitchie Richie Gets his Ass Handed to Him

_ It’s cold down here _ , he thinks. The air is cold and it smells so bad his eyes start to water. He can hear water dripping, continuous and slow, and nothing else.

 

He walks around a bit, and he doesn’t know where he is, but he’s alone. And then he’s not.

 

Suddenly Eddie is right next to him, all of the losers are, except Stan. Right next to him and all taller than him, even Eddie, and older too.

 

“What the fuck?” he says, but they don’t even look at him. “Where’s Stan?” he asks Eddie, and shakes his shoulder when he won’t look at him.

 

_ It’s cold _ , he thinks and the losers aren’t there anymore. He’s by himself, alone in this stupid, shitty ( _ ha _ ) place, and his friends probably won’t ever find him. They probably already forgot about him, the way Derry always forgets about its lost children.

 

And then he’s not alone anymore, there’s a bathtub up ahead of him, and he thinks he can just barely see Stan’s pale curls resting at the edge of the tub.

 

“Stan?” he asks, but he doesn’t move. “You chose here to take a fucking bath?” he says, joking, but Stan still doesn’t move and he can see now, that Stan’s hands on the edge of the tub are too pale, blue ( _ and too large, too _ ).

 

“Stan!” he says, and takes a step towards him, but then he’s alone again, and he thinks to himself,  _ I’m so cold _ , and then he opens his eyes.

 

He’s in his room, he realizes after a moment, and takes a quiet breath. His room actually  _ is _ cold, and the two blankets he’s got aren’t enough to keep him warm. His hands and feet are a bit numb, and his room is dark, and the dream is fading away.

 

He turns to the old alarm clock on his dresser, it’s a little after three. He sighs, he won’t be able to get anymore sleep tonight. 

 

He gets out of bed and goes down stairs and makes it all the way to the phone before second guessing himself. He wants to call Stan, but if he did he’d wake up the whole house and his mom would probably pick up instead anyway. 

 

Not that that’d be too bad, Mrs. Uris is a fucking delight, but somehow Richie thinks even she wouldn’t be able to tolerate his late night ( _ early morning _ ) call. So instead he fills up a glass of water and heads back upstairs, back to his cold, dark room, where he lays in his bed and waits for sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao the first thing ive posted since like 2017 so!!!! these boys have owned my heart since i read the big ass book like four years ago!! its short, idk if ill continue i guess ill see how well it does. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, thanks!


End file.
